memorias de la escuela
by nejiten-forever
Summary: bueno aqui se ve  tenten como la nueva del liceo nuevos amores y nuevas amistades nejiten, naruhina, sasusaku, kibaino, shikatema... Lose un muy mal summary n.nU pero lo vale xD
1. Un nuevo instituto para mi

Un nuevo instituto para mi…

Hola soy tenten tengo 15 años y acabo de cambiarme de instituto ahora iré a Konoha high school, bueno mi familia no es de mucho dinero y mis padres se quedaron n otra ciudad y mi nuevo colegio es internado así que tendré que compartir habitación lo único que espero es que no sea con un chico porque esto es mixto O.o!!! Bueno dejare de hablar y les contare que paso desde mi primer día de escuela

Todo empieza así….

Tenten: kuso!!! 1 día de clases y voy atrasada!!

Naruto: oye lo siento pero…eres nueva?

Tenten: si n.nU…. neeehh me podrías decir donde esta el salón 212B?

Naruto: Claro yo voy allí vamos le agarra el bazo y le la lleva corriendo

Tenten: arigato!!...bueno supongo que tu nombre es….

Naruto: Naruto xD un placer y el tuyo?

Tenten: tenten

Naruto: bien tenten-chan es hora de entrar

Tenten: claro naruto-kun…ah una pregunta aquí te dan las habitaciones cierto?

Naruto: claro pero a qui te hacen cambiar de parejas todos los años n.nU

Tenten: ohh bueno que lastima n.nU

Naruto: vamos?

Tenten: abriendo la puerta

Naruto: Ohaiyo Iruka-sensei!!!

Tenten: ohaiyo gozaimazu iruka-sensei… lamentamos mucho la tardanza

Iruka: OH bueno no importa tú eres nueva pero naruto ¬¬ tu no!

Naruto 

Iruka: bien todos afuera!!!

Todos: Porque!??

Iruka: obviamente con sus cosas los ubicáremos en los puestos n.nU

Todos: ah n.nU

----------

(Afuera)

(Luego de un aburrido discurso, los puestos quedaron así)

Naruto-hinata-kiba-ino

Garaa-Temari-shikamaru-sakura

Sasuke-tenten-neji-sai

Rock lee- shino-chouji

-----

(Los profes son los siguientes)

Kakashi-arte- biología

Anko-lenguaje-ingles

Asuma-matemáticas-física (no ED física)

Gai-ED física-música

Kurenai-Historia-teatro

-----------------

Tenten: "perfecto aun no consigo amigos, me are amiga de ese chico neji"nehh, hola me llamo tenten un placer

Neji: hmp…

Tenten: woow que frió

Neji: si algún problema

Tenten: uyy eres un fastidio no me quiero acercar a ti!!!" probare con el q esta al otro lado mío "

Tenten: Hola!!!! Me llamo tenten

Sasuke: hola (aquí no es tan frío)

Tenten: Mm. y tu nombre n.nU

Sasuke: Me llamo sasuke uchiha

Tenten: "es bastante guapo"

Sasuke: que bueno es encontrar a alguien como tu…

Tenten: porque dices eso??

Sasuke: porque todas las demás chicas se acercan a mi por interés o porq mi apellido es uchiha, o porque me encuentran sexy…

Tenten: conteniendo la risa JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! (Ali: se nota q no aguanto) bueno sasuke-kun ten en cuenta que no haré lo q dices aparte tu apellido es normal y porq por interés y esperate JAJAJAJAJ SEXI  xD

Sasuke: si jaja mira me muero de la risa ¬¬ bueno mi familia es una de las mas importantes de toda konoha junto con los hyuga señalando a neji y hinata)

Tenten: ahhh…. Gomenasai n.nU

Sasuke: almuerzas con migo luego?

Tenten: claro , oye pero, tus amigos son muy pesados?

Sasuke: pues no

Tenten: OK

Fin Capi 1


	2. Nuevas Habitaciones

DISCLAIMER:Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece solo lo ocupo para hacer los fics, si fuera por eso la serie se llamaría Naruhina xD o nejiten xD cuídense!!!

_Tenten: ahhh…. Gomenasai n.nU_

_Sasuke: almuerzas con migo luego?_

_Tenten: claro , oye pero, tus amigos son muy pesados?_

_Sasuke: pues no_

_Tenten: OK _

------

Capitulo 2

Nuevas habitaciones 2 personas mas

(En la hora de almuerzo)

Mientras todo el instituto disfrutaba de una nutritiva comida (Ali: será nutritiva mientras yo consiga 3 neuronas JAJAJA…. ouch!)  hasta q apareció el joven tan simpático y tranquilo y muy inteligente guapo ninja Naruto!!! (Ali: siii será inteligente cuando me digan q soy linda xD…..demonios otra vez T.T)

Naruto: guerra de comida!!!!!!!

Todos: SIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: que usuratonkachi!!

Tenten: es un baka T.T….. AUCH!!!! OIGAN ESO DOLIOOO tenia embarrada la cara con pastel de plátano

Sasuke: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA mira quien se ríe ahora JAJAJA!!!!...OUCH!! Que hiciste!! estaba embarrado con salsa de chocolate bueno almenos me veo rico

Tenten: JAJAJA si te ves muy rico xD dame una mordida

Sasuke: JAJAJAJA (Ali: NO ES SASUTEN!!! AUNQ EN ALGUN MOMENTO SIENTEN ATRACCION PERO NADA MAS!!!! SOLO ESTAN CONFUNDIDOS!!)

Tenten: bueno de todas formas no quiero ser la única sin tirar nada

Sasuke: yo tirando una donats a hinata JAJAJAJA LE LLEGO ENTERA!!

Tenten: tirando a neji un plato de fideos con manjar (cortesía de naruto)

Neji: oye que te pasa idiota!!!! Ô.Ô lanzándose contra tenten

Tenten: jajaja lo siento :P…. OYE QUITATE DE ENCIMA MIO Ò.Ó

Neji: eres una idiota conste estaba furioso

Tenten: mira niño bonito nadie se pone enzima mío a menos q estemos comprometidos ò.ó le pega una patada en sus partes mas dolorosas

Neji: AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY IDIOTA!!!! le iba a pegar un combo en la cara pero alguien lo detuvo

Neji: pero q….?

Sasuke: a las damas no se les pega y menos si son mis amigas

Neji: sasuke eres mi amigo no te metas en esto ¬¬

Sasuke: es una advertencia déjala en paz! ….olvídalos tenten-chan vamos…..

Tenten:P arigato sasuke-kun

Sasuke: de nada …ahh por cierto vamos al diario mural del colegio…

Tenten: nani? Y eso porque????

Sasuke: hay que ver en que habitaciones quedamos….

Tenten: mmm son de 2?

Sasuke al parecer aunque creo q este año las dejaron de 3 porq hay muchos alumnos…

Tenten: wooow…. bueno vamos!!!!!

(Llegando al diario mural)

Tenten: a ver….. Tenten, tenten, tenten…. Aquí esta!!!

Sauce: Sasuke, sasuke, sasuke…. Aquí!

Tenten: cual es la tuya?

Sasuke: la 12ª

Tenten: la mia es la 12ª… un momento….

Los 2: NOS TOCO JUNTOS!!!

Sasuke: wow que sorpresa y con quien mas…..quedando en estado de shock

Tenten: sasuke, sasuke que sucede…?

Sasuke: me equivoque no es de 3 sino de 4….

Tenten: y cuales son los otros 2….?

Sasuke: neji huyga y sakura haruno…

Tenten: O.o quien es sakura haruno

Sasuke: una pelichicle pesada y mandona gritona fan y presidenta del club "Sasu'Fan"

Tenten: n.nU es un fan club tuyo?

Sasuke: T.T no te burles

Tenten: es mas te compadezco xD

Sasuke: bien anda a buscar tus cosas y yo por las mías nos vemos en la habitación OK?

Tenten: claro ah por cierto mañana en la noche es el baile de bienvenida…

Sasuke: y como supiste?

Tenten: tsunade-sama me dijo cuando llegue dijo q buscáramos lo mejor q tuviéramos

Sasuke: bueno ni modo….

Fin 2 capi….

Adelantos prox capitulo….

_Tenten: me llamo tenten y tu hinata ?_

_Hinata: si oye sabes necesito un poco de ayuda con la fiesta de hoy… me ayudarías a vestirme y maquillarme?_

_Tenten: pues yo no se sobre eso n.nU también necesito ayuda…_

_Ino: yo soy la indicada!!!_

_Hinata: ah hola ino….ino ella es tenten, tenten ella es ino…._

_Tenten: un placer…_

…………………………………………

(Lo demás en suspenso, no quiero contarlo todo)


	3. Compras!

DISCLAIMER:Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece solo lo ocupo para hacer los fics, si fuera por eso la serie se llamaría Naruhina xD o nejiten xD cuídense!!!

oooooooooooo

Capitulo "Compras"

Sasuke: bien anda a buscar tus cosas y yo por las mías nos vemos en la habitación OK?

Tenten: claro ah por cierto mañana en la noche es el baile de bienvenida…

Sasuke: y como supiste?

Tenten: tsunade-sama me dijo cuando llegue dijo q buscáramos lo mejor q tuviéramos !

Sasuke: bueno ni modo….

oooooooooooo

tenten: donde deje mi maleta T.T!!

hinata: oye dis…disculpa…

tenten: emm si?

Hinata: Esq. se te olvido esto… mostrándole un cuaderno

Tenten: O.o vaya y en donde?

Hinata: en el salón…

Tenten: pues muchas gracias … nehhh oye tu sabes donde están las maletas?

Hinata: pues por lo que supe están en tu habitación n.nU

Tenten: en serio?!!

Hinata: si :P cual habitación es tuya la mía es la 13B…

Tenten: la mía es la 12ª…eso significa que estaremos casi juntas

Hinata: si pues si quieres luego te presento a las demás?

Tenten: ahh claro le avisare a sasuke Esq. había quedado con el para estudiar…

Hinata: es tu novio?

Tenten: ohh O////O claro que no es mi compañero de habitación junto con neji y sakura y mejor amigo….

Hinata: a mi me toco junto con Uzumaki Naruto, Ino, y kiba….te toco con mi primo me presento soy hinata hyuga

Tenten: yo soy tenten

Hinata: pues me encanto conocerte tenten mira mis amigas se llaman yamanaka Ino, Sabaku no Temari, Haruno Sakura y pues Uzumaki Kyoko

Tenten: uzumaki?

Hinata: es la hermana de naruto tiene 17 y la novia del hermano de sasuke Itachi

Tenten: ahh… n.nU un poco confundida AHH!!! mirando el reloj tenia que estar con sasuke hace 15 minutos no vemos!!!!

Hinata: sayonara!!

Tenten……

(en la habitación)

Tenten: ciento llegar tarde uff!!

Sasuke: tranquila estuve arreglando mis cosas…

Tenten: a bueno creo que arreglare las mías…

abren la puerta

sakura: Ohaiyo!!!

Neji: hmp….

Tenten: vaya cubito de hielo….en susurro

Neji: te escuche idiota… ¬.¬

Tenten: como si me importara…

Sasuke: ya basta! Hay 4 camas obviamente….escojan

Tenten: io quiero la de la ventana!!! o

Sasuke: yo la de aquí al lado de tenten…

Sakura: pues yo obvio la que esta aquí señalando una q estaba muy cerca de sasuke

Neji: bueno es la única que queda…

Tenten: ANIMO!!!! o Somos compañeros llevemos bien

Neji: será imposible con tigo ahí ¬¬

Tenten: eres un verdadero idiota!!... nehh sasuke no podré estudiar quede con hinata, me quiere presentar al grupo….

Sasuke: claro nos vemos en la noche

Tenten: SII

ya donde las chicas

hinata: tenten!!!

Tenten: Hinata!!! Oye y las demás?

Hinata: bueno temari viene en un ratito mas ino y sakura tiene q estudiar xD

Tenten: debo suponer q kyoko con su novio?

Hinata: si oye sabes necesito un poco de ayuda con la fiesta de hoy… me ayudarías a vestirme y maquillarme?

Tenten: pues yo no se sobre eso n.nU también necesito ayuda…

Ino: yo soy la indicada!!!

Hinata: ah hola ino…O.o .ino ella es tenten, tenten ella es ino….

Tenten: un placer…

Ino: Igualmente o

Tenten: bueno dijiste que nos podías ayudar no?

Ino: a si claro o soy perfecta para ese trabajo

Hinata: bien primero que nada…

Todas: COMPRAS!!!!

Hinata: miren ahí viene temari

Temari: Hola!!!

Hinata: hola

Ino: temari te presentamos a tenten…es nueva

Temari: hola! un placer soy sabaku no temari

Tenten: yo soy tenten

Hinata: bueno hablábamos de ir de compras por los vestidos

Temari: claro vamos!!!

Todas: SIIII!!!!

llegando a la tienda

temari: nehh aquí hay demasiada ropa con los ojitos brillosos con estrellitas!!!

Hinata: si!!!!!

Ino: Bien!!! Pongámonos firmes!!!

Tenten: nose a que te refieres n.nU

Ino: no vienes muy seguido cierto?

Tenten: pues no n.nU

Ino: bien….aprendan…. VENDEDORA!!!!

Vendedora1: si?

Ino: LLAME A 3 VENDEDORAS MÁS!!!

Vendedora1: si…. CHICAS VENGAN!!!

Ino: hinata…color preferido?...

Hinata: celeste….

Ino: muy bien tu señalando a vendedora1 busca vestidos para una fiesta color celeste YA!!!

Vendedora1: Hai!!

Tenten: O.o!!

Ino: temari color preferido?

Temari: Negro…y púrpura

Ino: señalando a vendedora2 Lo mismo q a la otra!!

Ino: tenten….

Tenten: rosa claro…

Ino: señalando a vendedora3 VAMOS!!

Ino: y tu lo mismo pero en color lila…

Tenten: wooow ino eres impresionante!!

Hinata: te acostumbraras n.nU

Temari: 3…2…1….listo

Todas las vendedoras: Listo!!

Ino: chicas a los probadores!!!!

Todas: SIII!!!!

rato mas tarde….

ino: bien chicas que tal estoy?

Ino lucia un vestido lila sin mangas ni nada para ponerse arriba solo al nivel arriba del pecho hasta las rodillas…

Tenten: Ino estas muy guapa!!!

Hinata: y yo?

Hinata lucia un vestido celeste un poco mas arriba de las rodillas con un poco de escotado arriba sin mangas….(obvio con el cabello suelto se veía como una princesa)

Temari: genial!!!...y yo?

Temari tenía un vestido amarillo dorado con lentejuelas un vestido sin mangas con escote muy bien pronunciado y hasta las rodillas…

Tenten: chicas se ven realmente genial…en cambio yo parezco morsa T.T

Tenten tenía un vestido rosa claro afirmado en 2 delgadas tiritas y tenia levantado la parte de abajo hasta la pierna e iba bajando en caída hasta la otra y llegar a la rodilla…

Hinata: te ves preciosa no seas tonta!

Tenten: arigato hinata-chan

Temari: pareces una princesa!!!

Todas menos tenten: VAS A CONQUISTAR A NEJI Y SASUKE

Tenten: que no me gustan o////o!!!

ya en las habitaciones de cada una

(Ali: porsiacaso quedaron así: Tenten-Sasuke-Sakura-Neji… Hinata-Naruto-Kiba-Ino… Temari-Gaara-shikamaru-lee….Chouji-shino-itachi-kyoko)

tenten traía una pijama rosa claro pantalón corto con cerezas y polera de seda con un corazón grande que decía Te quiero…

sakura tenia un camisón rosa fuerte con tirantes y sin escote pero le pegaba muy bien

sasuke un pantalón largo azul y polera celeste

neji lo mismo q sasuke pero blanco…

sasuke: tenten como te fue con las chicas…?

Tenten: muy bien fuimos de compras por los vestidos…

Neji: ……….. mirando embobado a una kunoichi (Ali: No estaba mirando a tenten no piensen mal!!!)

Sakura: bueno yo ya tengo el mío o…y tu sasuke, neji?

Los 2: también….

Bueno después de un rato de muchas charlas y de muchas miradas de neji a cierta kunoichi (Ali: a mi me late q no a cierta kunoichi sino, a cierta parte del cuerpo de cierta kunoichi) decidieron dormirse xD

Fin capi 3

Adelantos:

Sasuke: quieres bailar?

Tenten: claro

Sakura: neji quieres bailar?

Neji: hmp…no gracias

Sakura: ohh bueno lo siento…

oooooooooo

**conchito: gracias por estar leyendo mi fic o espero que este capi te guste mucho ya que tuve mucha inspiración xD**

**bueno la noche aun no acaba ya veras lo que sucede Arigato!!!**

**Gothic-sweetangel: bueno quiero que sepas que sakura no es así…ese es el punto de vista de sasuke porq el piensa que ella solo lo quiere por ser lindo u porq todas las demás le ven el físico además en el summary sale SASUSAKU o Arigato por leer.**


	4. Una Fiesta!

**Disclaimer:**Naruto no me pertenece solo los uso para los fines de mis fics…si fuera por eso la pareja principal serie naruhina y nejiten…

OooooooO

"oooo" Acciones del personaje…

(oooo) La autora…

**oooo**: la narración

-oooo- Pensando

_Bueno después de un rato de muchas charlas y de muchas miradas de neji a cierta kunoichi (Ali: a mi me late q no a cierta kunoichi sino, a cierta parte del cuerpo de cierta kunoichi) decidieron dormirse xD_

OoooooooO

Tenten: "en sus sueños" "estaba caminando por un pasillo de hospital vació" ¿donde estoy?... ¿que hago aquí? ¿...no…será…de nuevo?... ¿que es lo que debo hacer?... algo me dice que me acerque a esa puerta pero mi mente no quiere hacerlo… "señalando una puerta" debo hacerlo…

**ya adentro**

Tenten: ma…ma…mamá…pa…papá… "con los ojos vidriosos" si tan solo no hubiese sido tan cobarde…si en esos momentos no hubiera escapado…estoy segura de que seguiría bien "señalando a dos cuerpos inertes en dos camas de hospital" si…si tan solo pudiese hacer algo bien… "viendo a una pequeña llorando al lado de las camas" ¿esa…esa soy yo?...

**llega un doctor**

Doctor: lo siento mucho la perdida de sangre es mucha…yo…ellos…van a morir…

Tenten (la pequeña del sueño): es…esto no puede estar pasado

"llorando"

¡dígame que no es cierto!

Doctor: lo siento mucho… "yéndose"

Tenten (real): no…noo…NOOO!!!

**mientras en la realidad**

**Todos durmiendo tranquilamente…menos alguien llamado Naruto**

Naruto: "en su sueño" ¡OH por dios! Esto es un sueño… ¡ramen por todas partes! … ¡una piscina de ramen! ¡Solo en mis preciados sueños imagine esto! ¿esto será un sueño?... ¡y que me importa mientras haya ramen! "tirandose a la piscina de ramen" ¡que rico! "pero de repente aparece un tiburón con cara de chouji y le dice"

Chouji: es mi ramen! MUAJAJAJA….

Naruto: ¡a si eso lo veremos porque yo soy… Naruto Uzumaki el próximo hokage!

**en la realidad con Naruto**

Kiba: Despierta! "tirandole un vaso con agua"

Naruto: ah! Kiba tenia el mejor sueño de mi vida!!

Kiba: si se nota gritabas como loco…RAMEN, RAMEN, HOKAGE!!! "imitando a Naruto"

Naruto: "imitando a la madre de kiba" YA BASTA KIBA FEDERICO INUZUKA!

Kiba: shhh… nadie mas sabe que mi segundo nombre es Federico

Ino: JAJAJAJA Federico JAJAJAJAJA…

Kiba: Naruto! Mira lo que lograste!!

Hinata: yo creo que Federico es un lindo nombre…

Naruto: hinata porfavor fue muy gracioso JAJAJA

Hinata: Naruto... vistete es tarde ya nos vamos a clases…

**en otra parte con neji**

Tenten: nehh..que nos toca hoy?

Sasuke: clases obvio

Tenten: si muy gracioso que clase…

Neji: ED. Física

Sakura: chicos hoy no es martes?

Sasuke: sakura es viernes…

Sakura: en serio? O.o

Neji: si…

Tenten: pues… yo primera al baño!

Sasuke: por si no lo sabias fuiste la última en despertar…además tienes diez minutos para bañarte porque las clases comienzan en trece…

Tenten: Wa!!! "corriendo a la ducha"

Sasuke: cuanto le dan?

Sakura: cinco minutos…

Neji: siete…

Sasuke: yo le doy seis…

**cuatro minutos después**

tenten: lista!!

Sasuke: vayan pagando…

Neji: estas bromeando dijiste seis yo siete y sakura cinco nadien gano…

Sakura: es verdad…pagenme a mi estuve mas cerca…

Tenten: comienzo a preguntarme seriamente porque me junto con ustedes…

Todos: oye!! ¬.¬

**ya en clases**

Gai: ¡bien mis queridos alumnos que están rodeados de la llama de la juventud!

Todos menos rock lee: ¬¬U

rock lee: SII VAMOS GAI SENSEI!!! ARRIBA EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD!!!!!

Sakura: cállense de una puta vez!!! Ò.Ó

Lee: sii sakura el poder de la juventud arte en ti!!!

Gai: bien dicho lee

Lee: gai-sensei

Gai: lee

Lee: gai-sensei

Todos: YA BASTA!!!

Gai: bien chicos hoy aremos 500 vueltas por el patio!!!

Todos: T.T nooooooooooo!!!

Lee: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Tenten: gai-sensei no podría ser un poco más considerado con nosotros?

Lee: es verdad gai sensei mejor 700 vueltas!!!

Caída al estilo anime por parte de todos

Tenten: no me refería a eso!

Neji: concuerdo con tenten

Tenten: O.o!!! .- que raro el jamás me había apoyado-.

Gai: bien mis queridos alumnos pero no olviden que la llama de la juventud esta dentro de ustedes!!!

Todos: si gai-sensei ¬¬

**Ya en el patio**

Sakura: Wa!!! Que cansancio… "casi muerta"

Neji: te hace falta entrenamiento "haciendo el arrogante"

Sasuke: vamos no digas q no estas cansado… "tirandose al pasto"

Neji: pues…no

Sakura: vamos nadien puede estar sin cansarse luego de quince vueltas por toda la cancha, quince saltos en cuera, diez volteretas, catorce subidas de escaleras, y sin contar que no tomamos agua…

Neji: solo un poco .- ahhh mis piernas!!!-.

Sasuke: nadien que no se canse esta completamente loco!

Tenten: vamos!! Chicos!!! Siiii, animo!!!

Sakura: ahora te pareces a rock lee

Tenten: no me digan, vamos ánimo!!!

Sasuke: subnormal!

Neji: sasuke por si no lo notaste se comió cuatro barras de chocolates y tres barras de helado antes de clases…se le subió el azúcar..

Sasuke: Ya veo…

Sakura: bien hoy es la fiesta!!...por cierto ya consiguieron pareja?

Neji: no…

Sakura: sasuke te gustaría ir con migo?

Sasuke: tenten podemos hablar?

Tenten: claro!!!

Sakura: me ignoran… T.T

Neji: lo superaras - demonios porque me siento a si, solo van a hablar-

**En otro lado…**

Tenten: bien…porque estamos aquí?

Sasuke: veras necesito tu ayuda para conquistar una chica…

Tenten: vaya el gran sasuke uchiha esta enamorado!

Sasuke: no…veras no enamorado sino a invitarla al baile…

Tenten: es que eso no tendrías que hablarlo con migo si no con sakura porque yo nose sobre estos temas n.nU

Sasuke: o///o la podrías llamar?

Tenten: claro…esperame

Volviendo al lugar anterior…

Tenten: neh sakura sasuke quiere hablar con tigo…

Sakura: con migo?? o//o

Tenten: hai…

Sakura: bien aya voy

**De vuelta al otro lado antes de estar en este lugar xD**

Sasuke: bien…sakura…yo o///o

Sakura: si sasuke? o///o

Sasuke: es que necesito un consejo

Sakura: claro sasuke dime sabes que puedes contar con migo para lo que sea…

Sasuke: es que nose como decirle a la chica que me gusta que vaya al baile con migo…

Sakura: oh ya veo -porque, sasuke, yo…porque no puedo ser la que le gustas…-

Sasuke: ella es linda, tierna, se preocupa por sus amigas, responsable…

Sakura: la única forma de invitar a tenten es decírselo de frente… (Ali: jajaja frente… jajajaja entienden? Inner: discúlpenla es una tonta… sigan con el fic)

Sasuke: bien…sakura haruno tu…quisieras ir al baile con migo?

Sakura: O.o -inner: shannaro!! Sii lo logramos sasuke se fijo en nosotras…saku?...sakura!!... amiga del alma contéstale se te va a ir!!-

Sasuke: yo entiendo si no quie…

Sakura: CLARO Q SIII!!!!! "lanzándose al cuello de sasuke"

Sasuke: que bien… "genial ahora podré decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella pero en el baile"

Sakura: arigato sasuke:3

**Mientras en el lugar anterior que ya mencione como tres veces **

**xD**

neji: hmp…tenten…

tenten: hai?

Neji: iras al baile con sasuke?

Tenten: jaja obvio…

Neji: ah…

Tenten: obvio que no

Neji: O.o y porque no?...después de todo tu le quieres…

Tenten: porfavor sasuke es mi mejor amigo, lo quiero como un hermano…como una persona a un pez… (Ali: chuta que lo quiere arto xD inner: puedes dejar de meterte en la historia y dejar que lean tranquilamente!!... Ali: Esq. así no me divierto )

Neji: vaya que amistad ¬¬

Tenten: hai…oye que quisiste decir…

Neji: yoo?...nada…etto…tenten?

Tenten: hai?

Neji: ten puedo hacer una pregunta?

Tenten: ya me la hiciste…

Neji: bueno te puedo hacer otra?

Tenten: también lo hiciste "divertida por el comportamiento del hyuga"

Neji: ahhh que insoportable solo te quería preguntar si querías ir al baile con migo…pero estas…argg!! "marchándose"

Tenten: nehh "corriendo hacia el" no te sientas así claro que me gustaría ir con tigo solo era para molestarte… hai?

Neji: pues ahora soy yo el que no va al baile con tigo…

Tenten: bien si eso quieres…

Neji: no era broma n.nU

Tenten: jaja igual tienes ganas de ir con migo "sacándole la lengua"

Neji: O///O

Tenten: bien te veo hoy a las 8 me pasas a buscar?

Neji: no quieres algo más? ¬¬

Tenten: em sip..porfavor vistote bien…

Neji: digo lo mismo…

Tenten: "con las mejillas infladas"

**Por otro lado…**

Hinata: Naruto…

Naruto: hinata!! Te estaba buscando es urgente!!!

Hinata: Naruto no me preocupes cuéntame…

Naruto: hinata necesito ayuda!

Hinata: claro Naruto…oye por cierto quie…

Naruto: hinata quieres ir al baile con migo!!?

Hinata: o///o claro Naruto…eso te quería preguntar…

Naruto: enserio O.o vayaaa!!

Hinata: ehehe..si…

Ino: hinata!!!!

Hinata: ino? Que pasa?

Ino: iré con kiba al baile

Hinata enserio?!

Ino: siii

_Flash back_

_Kiba: ino sabes hay una chica que es muy linda y que quiero invitar al baile.._

_Ino: enserio "sonriendo forzadamente" que bueno kiba…_

_Kiba: si y con respecto a eso…ella es la mas linda del universo y la que quiero que sea mi novia…_

_Ino: "unas cuantas lagrimas brotaron de sus hermosos ojos, que kiba no paso por desapercibido"_

_Kiba: esa chica eres tu…ino…_

_Ino:…_

_Kiba le agarro suavemente el mentón para levantarla y darle un dulce beso_

_Ino: bien pero…tendrás que mejorar con los besos jajaja "dándole un apasionado beso"_

_Kiba: y tú tendrías que dejar de ser tan buena en esto… _

_Ino: jajaja_

_Fin Flash back_

hinata: waa! Que bien tienes mucha suerte…!

Ino: haii!! Por cierto tu con quien iras al baile?

Hinata: con Naruto!

Ino: Wa! Que kawaii

**En el mismo lugar de endenante… BUENO EN EL MISMO DONDE ESTABA NEJI Y TENTEN ò.ó**

Tenten: "recostada sobre el pasto"

Sakura: tenten…

Tenten: adivinare…sasuke te pidió que fueras al baile con el…

Sakura: como supiste?

Tenten: porque soy inteligente, soy astuta y los escuche hablando atrás :P

Sakura: aja…eso no se hace…

Tenten: pero estas feliz eso es lo bueno

Sakura si!!

Hinata: chicas!!

Sakura: mira hinata e ino…

Tenten: hola!!

Sakura: chicas iré al baile con sasuke!!

Tenten: yo con cubito de hielo

Hinata: con mi primo?

Tenten: hai

Hinata: que bien se ven muy lindos juntos…yo iré con Naruto..

Ino: yo con kiba porq estamos de novios

Tenten: se van a casar!!!!?

Caída al estilo anime por parte de las demás…

Ino: querida amiga…estoy pololeando con el…

Tenten: ahhh…eso lo explica todo… "comienza a sonar su móvil"

Tenten: moshi moshi?

Temari: chicas!!!

Tenten: espera pondré el altavoz!!

Todas: hola temari!!

Temari: hola chicas!! Adivinen iré con shikamaru al baile!!

Todas: y nosotras conseguimos parejas!!

Temari: adivinare hinata con Naruto, tenten con neji, ino esta de novia con kiba, y sakura con sasuke…

Todas: eres adivina?

Temari: un Esq. hace rato estoy al lado de ustedes y no me PESCAN!!

Todas: "mirando hacia el lado" ahh hola!

Tenten: gomenasai!!

Sakura: por cierto tienen los vestidos?

Todas: siii!

Sakura: yo fui ayer no más :P

Tenten: hai…por cierto hay que irnos al cuarto a prepararnos!!

Temari: ahh si con respecto a eso…nos vestimos en el mío estará vació!

Todas: sii!!

**En la habitación de temari…**

Sakura: yo seré la encargada de maquillarlas!!!

Todas: bien!!

**Tenten tenía un vestido rosa claro afirmado en 2 delgadas tiritas y tenia levantado la parte de abajo hasta la pierna e iba bajando en caída hasta la otra y llegar a la rodilla…y se soltó el cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura perfectamente ondulado, se puso un broche en el pelo color rosa claro...**

Sakura: bien aquí voy…

**Gracias al trabajo de sakura tenten tenia sombra en los ojos color rosa claro, un poco de brillo en los labios, ni mucho ni poco maquillaje eso la hacia ver hermosa…**

**Temari tenía un vestido amarillo dorado con lentejuelas un vestido sin mangas con escote muy bien pronunciado y hasta las rodillas…**

**su cabello de lo dejo en un tomate perfectamente echo por la kunoichi de las armas, con dos mechones cayendo en su rostro…con el trabajo de sakura quedo perfecta sus ojos con un color dorado y sus labios de color rojo claro…**

**Hinata lucia un vestido celeste un poco mas arriba de las rodillas con un poco de escotado arriba sin mangas, con el cabello suelto hasta la cintura, con sobra celeste en sus ojos y un color perla en sus labios…**

**Ino lucia un vestido lila sin mangas ni nada para ponerse arriba solo al nivel arriba del pecho hasta las rodillas…**

**sombra lila en los ojos y un rosa intenso en los labios…con su cabello en un tomate y fleco extremadamente largo xD…**

**Sakura tenia un vestido rosa fuerte con una tira redondeando su cuello perfectamente con una rosa en el pecho, sombra rosa intenso en los ojos, cabello suelto, y un rojo intenso en los labios…**

**Al fin y al cabo todas estaban perfectas…**

Sakura: chicas están golpeando la puerta…

Todas: pues abre ¬¬

Sakura: OK…

Sakura: quien es levante las manos!!

Todas: ¬¬U

Neji: soy yo neji, sasuke, shikamaru, Naruto, y kiba y venimos por nuestras parejas!

Sakura: lo hubieras dicho "del otro lado de la puerta"

Temari: bien!!!! "con un micrófono" (Ali: quien sabe de donde lo saco)

Temari: presentado su hermosa figura!! Y belleza…la pareja de Naruto…hinata!!!

Hinata: o///o

Temari: "empujándola a fuera" fuera!!

Naruto: o///o Wa! Hinata estas preciosa!!

Temari: seguida por una chica hermosa ojos azules y cabello rubio INO!!

(Ali: pongamos que temari a cada una la saca para afuera)

ino: o///o hola chicos…

kiba: ino!!! "dándole un beso" estas preciosa!! Como serán mis próximos diez hijos

ino: o///o oye no te propases solo somos novios jajaja

temari: la próxima con cabello rosa…

Naruto: sakura…

Temari: una hermosa sonrisa SAKURA!!

Sakura: hola chicos…

Sasuke: o///o

Sakura: sasuke no dices nada? Me veo gorda?

Sasuke: es que te ves hermosa… -inner sasuke: sasuke de que hablas se ve como un ángel-

Temari: la ultima una chica preciosa que pronto será novia de un hyuga!!

Tenten: o///o temari!!

Temari: TENTEN!!!!

Tenten: emm hola!

Neji: o///o vaya estas bien

Tenten: solo bien?

Neji: no te ves como un a…

Sasuke: estas preciosa tenten, hyuga te felicito…

Tenten: arigato sasuke.

Temari: y por ultimo IOOO!!

Shikamaru: que problemáticas son las mujeres…

Temari: o///o podrías haber dicho…temari te ves muy bien…

Shikamaru: no…

Temari: "triste"

Shikamaru: no te ves bien…te ves preciosa…

Temari: SHIKAMARU:3

**Ya en la fiesta…**

Sasuke: sakura me permitirías bailar con tenten? Necesito hablar con ella

Sakura: claro pero luego me debes un baile

Sasuke: claro…

Sasuke: quieres bailar?

Tenten: claro

Sakura: neji quieres bailar?

Neji: hmp…no gracias

Sakura: ohh bueno lo siento…

Tenten: sasuke? Que sucede…

Sasuke: sabes que te ves hermosa cierto?

Tenten: arigato sasuke

Sasuke: bueno solo quería bailar con tigo y hablar un poco…

Tenten: te deseo mucha suerte con sakura…espero que por esto no nos separemos y sigamos siendo amigos…eres mi mejor amigo…sasuke

Sasuke: tranquila tu igual eres mi mejor amiga no nos separaremos yo también te deseo suerte con neji…

**OooooooO**

Fin capi 4

Adelantos:

Kakashi: chicos nos vamos de campamento..

Todos: SIII!!!

OooooooooooooO

**WAAA!!! ALFIN TERMINE!!!**

**Bueno el próximo capi nose cuando lo traigo siento la demora!!! Pero e estado ocupada este sin duda es el mas largo que e echo en mi vida!!!**

**Gracias a todos por los ****Reviews si quieren sigan mandando xD acepto amenazas, una cita, criticas constructivas, etc.… xD**

**Bye!!!**


End file.
